Juste une tasse
by Cherry Keehl
Summary: Petite histoire de L et Beyond. L'anniversaire de L se passe à la Wammy's, mais les souvenirs refont surface...


L'histoire originale appartient à Tsugumi ohba et Takeshi obata, rien ne m'appartient. Bonne Lecture =D

Juste une histoire de tasse.

«Joyeux anniversaire!», voilà ce que L entendit tout au long de la journée.

Le détective hors-norme était venu passer son anniversaire dans l'orphelinat de son enfance, la Wammy's house, sous les prodigieux conseils de Watari. L'homme revendiquait qu'au moins il ne serait pas seul ce jour et que de plus, il pourrait voir le déguisement de ses enfants prodiges, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du jour d'Halloween. La seule et unique chose qui enchantait notre panda ce jour là, c'était que les friandises ce faisaient par centaines à cette époque de l'année.

Il avait malgré tout fait l'effort que de se montrer sous son meilleurs jours auprès des orphelins. Chacun d'entre eux avait préparé un cadeau spécifique à son attention. Mello lui avait offert un énorme paquet recouvert de papier collé délicatement et rempli de tablettes de chocolat dont il s'était privé pour l'offrir, Near avait quant à lui essayer de confectionner un cake avant de se résoudre à en acheter un car il devait malgré tout l'admettre, son point fort n'était pas la cuisine.

Matt arriva en toute simplicité avec un paquet de Haribo qu'il portait à bout de main, se justifiant en disant qu'il n'était doué en rien et pas très imaginatif. La petite Linda avait peint un incroyable tableau représentant une sublime fraise d'un rouge des plus vifs déposée délicatement sur un nuage de crème fraîche. Mais il manquait une personne à l'appel. S'y personne n'y prêta importance, le détective, lui, y fit très attention. Après la dégustation de multiples sucreries multicolores de la part de tout le monde, tous allèrent se préparer pour la soirée alors que le jour déclinait déjà. Notre panda retourna à sa chambre d'antan, voulant voir si beaucoup de choses avait changées depuis son départ. Rien. Tout était à l'exactitude du jour il quitta l'orphelinat, ce qui lui fit plaisir car il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il s'allongea nonchalamment sur son lit aux draps bleu froissés, ses rideaux couleur nuit ne laissant passer que très peu de clarté. Malgré tout, quelque chose ne lui échappa pas. Quelque chose était déposé sur son bureau, quelque chose qui n'était pas là au moment de son départ. Il se releva afin de voir ce dont il s'agissait, et à sa grande surprise, il était question d'un cadeau. Parfaitement emballé dans un papier noir et surmonté d'un nœud rouge vermillon, il trônait au milieu du petit meuble de bois, attendant d'être ouvert afin de dévoiler ses secrets. L regarda la petite carte accrochée au bout de ficelle, d'une écriture fine et manuscrite était écrit très lisiblement: « Joyeux Halloween...». Personne n'avait signé le mot mais il ne douta pas de l'identité de la personne qui avait déposé ce présent qu'il déballa délicatement. Ce n'était autre qu'une tasse noire elle aussi avec pour motif une fraise, mais était également accroché une photo à l'effigie du détective et d'un élève de la Wammy's ressemblant plus que de raison à son modèle. Sur la photo, c'était B. D'ailleurs la tasse et la phot n'était pas inconnues au jeune homme, car c'était lui qui les avait photographié tout deux, et la tasse était celle qu'il avait brisé lors de son enfance. Celle-ci avait été recollée avant d'être rendue à son propriétaire, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'observer plus longtemps, car des bruits se firent entendre dans le fond de la pièce. L se tourna en direction du bruit et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit son sosie à moins d'un mètre de lui, le regardant de ses yeux de sang, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Il jeta un rapide regard à ce qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion avant de reposer ses yeux sur son identique. Ils se regardèrent avant que B ne s'avance.

-Hé bien, cela faisait longtemps, soupira-t-il. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu sois là. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci, joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi Beyond, répondit-il. Charmante attention.

-Vois-ça comme un cadeau d'adieu Lawli-pop, annonça-t-il tristement.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

Le détective ne savait plus quoi penser de corbeau se trouvant en face de lui.

-Je quitte cet endroit je n'y ai pas ma place. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt, fais moi confiance. Bonne fin de soirée Lawliet.

La copie quitta la pièce d'un pas régulier,s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de prendre une décision définitive, celle de partir. Notre panda ne broncha pas, car il ne pouvait pas le retenir. C'était le choix de ce dernier et ne pouvait pas s'y opposer, même si ses dernières paroles l'inquiétèrent. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son présent et prit la tasse en main. En la regardant plus attentivement, quelque chose avait légèrement différé, les initiales BB et LL étaient gravées à l'intérieur de la tasse. Le dernier bon souvenir qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été son achat. L sourit, et murmura pour lui même:

«Tout ça pour une histoire de tasse... Merci B.»

FIN.


End file.
